saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Schwarzerfeld
Laura Schwarzerfeld 'or also known as '''Laura Sugimura '''is a player of End War Online, and is one of the members of Hotel November. Appearance Laura has deep red eyes and long, silver hair reaching down her back to her waist. She wears an in-game uniform outside of missions, consisting of a white jacked and bagged trousers, with high leather boots. Quite fitting for her rank as Captain in-game. She also might wear a cowl, though this is only seen when she is preparing to leave for missions. Around her shoulder she has strapped a holster for her sword, yet if the situation calls for it she can attach her sniper rifle to the holster as well. Her belt holds an additional holster for her handgun. Background She is by blood a distant relative of Nakuro, with her father being a nephew of Nakuro and thus of Japanese descent, though her mother hails from Germany. She moved to Japan in her early years and learned the ways of Aikido. On one of her birthdays she recieved a RiftGear set, and shortly after she ammounted enough money to buy End War Online in which she honed her skill as a marksman. She was ultimately contacted and has supposedly joined the ranks of the elusive sniper guild Hotel November. Personality Laura is percieved on first sight as a cold-hearted induvidual, and she makes sure others keep away from her by acting as suchs. She holds no affection nor emotional attachments to any others aside from who she wishes to befriend, and her unwavering loyalty lies with Hotel November without question. Though, once you get to work with her (which rarely happens) she opens up slightly. Beneath that cold outer layer lies a much more charismatic girl then you thought she was. She remains full of pride, yet you see a more straight-forward and honest side of her. Even though she performs her missions for Hotel November without question, she often wonders whether the path she is taking withing the game is right or wrong, and asks herself if the outcome of the guild's missions and goals is what she ultimately desires herself. Relations Dimitri Jäger Although Laura got along with the Russian under the tag of 'Drinking Partners', she highly disapproved of his drunken sniping methods, often scolding him outside missions. She was almost saddened to see such talent gone to waste once he decided to withdraw from Hotel November. Abilities *'Faction - 'Human/Demon Hybrid *'Occupation - 'Sniper *'Main Equipment: **''Valkyrie M115 **Black Rogue **Demonic Sword **Iron Stars Her style of using her sniper rifle is very reliant on patience, often lying in wait for hours on end until her contract shows up. She is also experienced in the school of stealth, and often uses a ghillie suit during covert operations conducted by Hotel November. Though given strict commands which she abides by, she is capable of turning almost any situation on the battlefield to her advantage as strategical mastermind Laura depends solely on her skills as a sniper and exclusively uses her Valkyrie in any given situation, though she is backed up by her handgun in tight-knit combat which requires more close quarter engagement. Adding to her strategy, she opts for claymores when luring in combatants to her position, which detonate through motion sensors. Her final trusted weapon is a demonic broadsword she carries around, which she wields in melee fights when her sniper rifle is completely rendered obsolete. She will use her years in martial arts if needed to disarm and subdue her opponent before swiftly ending his or her life. Category:Player Category:Members of Hotel November Category:Hybrid Player Category:Female Category:Nakuro Category:Character Category:End War Online Player